


you've gone full "the jungle cruise"

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [8]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Flippity-Flop, F/F, Gen, Kate Littlejohn is the Animal Lady, Seth Oliver and Kate Littlejohn's friendship is my jam, Ten Week Countdown, binders as an expression of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Seth the Goldfish has opinions. That is the first surprise."Kate Littlejohn, and why she isn't lonely.





	you've gone full "the jungle cruise"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write Kate Littlejohn is the Animal Lady fic until my fingers bleed.

1.

 

Seth the Goldfish has opinions. That is the first surprise.

 

2.

 

He is also a beta-fish, not a goldfish. It is the second surprise.

 

She finds that out when Anya makes an idle comment about “the little guy looking lonely” and buys her a second fish, an actual goldfish, and Seth murders him.

 

Seth the Beta-Fish, not Seth her co-worker that purchased her Seth the Not-Goldfish.

 

3.

 

Seth has opinions about her clothes. He hides in his castle when she wears vests.

 

4.

 

Seth her co-worker has no opinion about her vests.

 

He makes a joke about Seth the Beta-Fish having a “vested” interest in her.

 

Kate doesn’t know why she talks to Seth her co-worker when Seth the Beta-Fish is clearly better company on multiple levels.

 

5.

 

Seth the Beta-Fish needs a bigger tank. The tiny glass globe that Seth her co-worker bought him in is entirely inadequate. She has done some reading. There is a binder on her shelf filled with her notes.

 

She is determined to avoid further surprises.

 

6.  


Seth the Beta-Fish loves Anya more than he loves her. Kate is positive about this.

 

She doesn’t blame him.

 

7.  


Mango, just Mango, spends much of his time lounging on Seth the Beta-Fish’s tank.

 

Sometimes he’ll sit on Kate’s shoulder and hide under her hair.

 

The binder about the care and keeping of Mango sits next to the one about Seth the Beta-Fish.

 

8.

 

There’s no binder for Anya.

 

“I take care of myself.” Anya whispers to her, pressing kisses up her neck.

 

Mango crawls from her shoulder to Anya’s.

 

“I could take care of you too.” She promises quietly to Kate.

 

9.

 

Seth the Beta-Fish loves Anya. Kate knows this.

 

There’s no binder for Anya. There’s only what happens between them.

 

What happens between them could fill a library.

 

But there is a note, a single note, in Seth the Beta-Fish’s binder.

 

10.

 

It says:

 

“Seth the Beta-Fish loves Anya.”

 

It’s the most sentimental thing Kate has ever typed.

 

It is… surprising.


End file.
